Don't Treat Me as Your Little Sister
by Vanilla Mint29
Summary: Papa telah meninggal dan mama menikah lagi dengan pria keturunan bangsawan. Sialnya, kini aku memiliki seorang stepbrother yang benar-benar mengacaukan hidupku.
1. Chapter 1

Huaaa…! Setelah sekian lama tidak mempublish fic, sekarang saya ingin membagikan fic saya kepada para readers. Yah… lagi-lagi dengan fandom Kuroshitsuji -_- Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya emang sudah terlanjur jatuh hati sama anime karya Toboso-sensei ini ^^

Saya harap para reader bisa menerima fic saya yang selalu menggunakan OC.

Warning : Typo, OOC, garing, dll.

jika merasa bosan dengan fic ini, silakan tekan tombol "back", tapi setelah memberikan review tentunya *plak* Kidding ^^v

Happy reading.

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakankanku seperti anak kecil?!"

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji Belongs to Yana Toboso**

**The Story Belong to Me**

**Don't Treat Me as Your Little Sister**

* * *

Pelukanku semakin erat. Tangan-tangan ini seakan ingin melindungi dan tak ingin lepas. Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus memeluknya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya dan membiarkannya terluka atau menangis. Kini, semua tanggung jawab itu ada pada diriku. Aku harus melaksanakannya sebaik mungkin.

Air mata terus menetesi tanganku yang memeluknya. Aku dapat melihatnya yang sedang menangis. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seberapa kali aku menenangkan, itu sia-sia. Melihatnya yang seperti ini, malah membuatku ikut menangis. Aku tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis dan itupun membuatku ingin menangis.

Sepasang tangan memelukku. Dia mengajakku menangis bersama. Kami berdua menangis di bawah langit kelabu dan di atas rumput hijau. Hanya satu yang dapat menghentikan tangisan kami. Dia adalah...

"Nona?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Kami sangat berduka atas kepergian suamimu."

... Papaku. Suami dari mamaku.

-oOo-

"Ma, kau lapar? Aku bisa membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Dia terdiam. Wanita berambut _light blonde_ dan bermata _navy blue_ itu hanya menatap kosong kearah pepohonan di luar rumah. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya. Air matanya terus menetes. Sesekali terdengar sesenggukan.

Aku yang melihat itu kembali menangis. Sudah cukup kehilangan papa, aku tidak mau melihat mama terus menangis seperti ini. Aku tahu mama sangat terpukul, begitu juga denganku. Kami sama-sama tidak terima dengan semua ini. Tetapi... Tetapi inilah takdir. Tuhan ingin papa di samping-Nya. Karena itulah Tuhan memanggil papa lebih dulu. Walau bagaimana pun juga, aku harus ikhlas.

"Valerie..."

Aku segera beranjak dan mendekati mama. "Ya, ma? Mama ingin sesuatu?"

"Ayo kita keluar."

"Eh? Keluar? Kemana?"

"Mama dengar lusa adalah ulang tahun Daisy. Kau ingin memberi hadiah, kan?" Mama tersenyum kecil. "Jadi ayo kita membeli hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya."

Mama...

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

-oOo-

_-Two Years Later-_

Ini terjadi terlalu cepat. Kurasa. Atau mungkin karena aku merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? Entahlah. Yang pasti, orang itu telah muncul. Dia seorang pria mapan. Usianya terpaut 11 tahun lebih tua dari mama. Walau sudah berumur tetapi tetap memiliki kharismatik tersendiri.

4 bulan yang lalu kami berdiskusi. Mama tidak bisa membesarkanku sendirian. Dia bilang, perekonomian kami telah merosot jauh. Lalu dia merubah topik pembicaraan. Mama bertemu seseorang. Dia pria mapan. Kemudian mereka mengobrol. Semakin akrab, semakin akrab, dan semakin akrab. Tak lama setelah itu, dia melamar mama. Si pria telah kehilangan istrinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah selesai bercerita, aku menjadi geram. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin aku berpikir bahwa mama mulai mengkhianati papa. Saat kematian papa, mama terlihat amat terpukul dan kini ia ingin menerima lamaran pria lain? Sulit dipercaya. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu. Aku mengunci diri di kamar dan terus-terusan berteriak. Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini!

Beberapa hari aku mengunci diri, mama menangis di depan kamarku. Dia mengatakan bahwa semua ini juga demi kebaikanku. Demi masa depanku. Mama ingin melihatku menjadi seseorang yang berhasil dan sukses.

Aku terperangah. Mama hanya ingin melihatku berhasil. Dia ingin melihatku bahagia. Tapi... Bisakah aku bahagia jika tinggal bersama dengan ayah tiri?! Aku tidak sudi! Aku menyayangi papa. Aku tidak mau ada yang menggantikan papaku!

Tapi... Akhirnya aku sadar. Aku baru menyadari. Mama butuh seseorang. Dia kesepian. Dia juga tidak mungkin membesarkanku sendirian. Di ambang krisis ekonomi pula. Pemberontakanku hanya menyusahkan dan membuat mama sedih. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka atau menangis?

Aku tersenyum seraya menyetujui lamaran itu. Semua ini... Demi kebahagiaan mama. Semua ini demi mama. Aku melakukan ini demi orang yang kucintai, walau sebenarnya aku juga mencintai papa. Kuharap papa tidak marah.

Semoga keputusanmu diberkahi Tuhan, Valerie. Amin...

-oOo-

"_Good morning_, Valerie."

Aku tersenyum tipis. "_Morning_."

Dengan enggan aku duduk di kursi makan. Mama menaruh sarapan di hadapanku lalu kepada 'ayah' tiriku, dan terakhir pada kursi yang belum ditempati. Kurasa aku akan membenci setiap kali sarapan dan makan malam. Pasti akan selalu melihat 'keluarga baru'ku. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku menolak pernikahan mama dengan pria itu.

Aku pun mulai memakan sarapanku. Sarapan kali ini terasa hambar. Tidak seperti sarapanku yang biasanya. Yah... Ini memang hari pertamaku berkumpul dengan mereka. Dan memang benar dugaanku. Aku dan mama tinggal di rumah ayah tiriku. Coba lihat. Lebih luas dan mewah dari yang kukira. Bagus. Mungkin aku akan tersesat setiap kali ke kamar mandi.

Aku menaruh sendok dan garpuku. Lalu mengambil sedikit minum.

"_Morning_, pa, ma."

Ini dia. Satu lagi keluarga baruku.

"_Morning_." Mama menyapanya dengan ramah. "Ayo sarapan. Papamu bilang ini menu kesukaanmu."

"Ah... Maaf, aku buru-buru, ma. Aku terlambat."

"Eh? Makanlah walau sedikit."

"Aku minta maaf sekali. Ini sudah terlambat."

Dia mulai pergi setelah pamit kepada mama dan pria itu.

"Tunggu dulu." Si pria bersuara.

Orang yang hendak pergi menoleh. "Ada apa, pa?"

"Ajaklah Valerie berangkat bersama. Kalian satu arah, kan?"

HAH?! APA?!

Aku menggeleng dengan cepat. "I.. Itu tidak perlu! A.. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Si pria menatapku. "Tidak apa. Kalian kan mulai sekarang bersaudara. Jadi harus saling akrab. Nah... Pergilah dengan kakakmu, Valerie."

"Ta.. Tapi..."

"Valerie." Mama menatapku.

Aku kalah.

"Baiklah..."

Aku meraih tasku dan mulai mengikuti orang itu pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga sampai di garasi. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Sementara aku masih mematung. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menganggapnya kakakku. Apa-apaan itu? Menjijikan.

"Hey... Cepatlah. Kau akan membuatku terlambat."

Uh... Siapa dia? Beraninya menyuruhku. Dasar.

Tapi toh aku menurut. Jadi aku membuka pintu mobil yang satunya lalu duduk dengan tenang. Sebenarnya berusaha tenang. Untung saja kadar kesabaranku tinggi. Jika tidak, aku sudah memukulinya.

"Dimana sekolahmu?", ujarnya seraya menginjak pedal gas.

"Highgate School."

"Biar kutebak... Junior?"

"Lebih tepatnya senior."

"Oh... Tahun keempat, kah?"

"Tahun kelima."

"Jika kuperhatikan... Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kami."

"Benar."

"Begitukah?"

"Begitulah."

"Hem... Kau gadis yang dingin."

"Kau sendiri, tatapanmu juga dingin."

"OK. Siapa namamu?"

"Valerie."

"Baiklah, namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Jadi kupikir sekarang namamu adalah Valerie Michaelis."

"Terserah."

-oOo-

"Kita sudah sampai."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung turun dari mobil. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengan si idiot itu.

Dia melongok dari jendela mobil. "Kuharap kau tidak perlu aku untuk menjemputmu."

"Memang tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. _See ya_."

Cih!

Baru saja ingin melangkah, sesuatu menghentikanku.

"Valerie!"

"Hem? Paula? _Morning_."

"_Morning_." Temanku ini tersenyum. "Tuh kan, kau punya kekasih baru."

"Hah?! Kekasih? Maksudmu?"

"Yang tadi, lho..."

"Maksudmu yang tadi ada di dalam mobil?"

"Tepat!"

"Astaga! Ugh! Aku bisa mencari yang lebih dari si idiot itu. Lagipula dia bukan kekasihku."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Kakak tiriku."

"Oh... Maafkan aku. Pasti kau berat menerimanya, ya?"

"Begitulah." Aku merangkul bahu Paula. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke kelas."

-oOo-

Ini sudah minggu ketiga. Dan aku masih saja membenci keluarga baruku. Aku benci ketika harus mengatakan 'papa' kepada pria itu. Lebih-lebih aku sangat benci ketika memanggil si idiot dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Sudah kubilang, kan? Itu menjijikan!

Kalian harus tahu. Dia senang sekali menjahiliku. Contohnya mengobrak-abrik kamarku. Menambahkan merica ke makananku. Menukar buku pelajaranku yang sudah kurapikan. Pokoknya masih banyak lagi! Dia menyebalkan! Kupikir seorang mahasiswa seperti dia akan bersikap dewasa. Tapi ternyata...

Disaat hari liburku pun dia masih saja menjahiliku. Lihat! Dia sengaja meninggalkan makalahnya. Setelah itu dia menelepon mama dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengantarkan makalah ini padanya. Dia bilang makalah ini penting. Argh! Persetanan dengan makalah! Aku benci padanya! Sudah tahu mama akan membela si idiot mengingat dia juga adalah anaknya. Cih!

Aku berdiri di depan halaman universitasnya. Mataku berusaha mencari sosok sialan itu. Dia bilang akan menungguku di sini. Tapi... Kemana dia?! Batang hidungnya saja tidak kelihatan! Apa dia mencoba menipuku?!

"Wah... Coba lihat. Siapa gadis manis itu?"

Eh?

Aku menoleh. Tak jauh dariku aku melihat tiga orang lelaki. Uh... Apakah mereka mempunyai niat yang tidak-tidak. Wajah mereka tak meyakinkan. Lebih baik aku tidak meladeni mereka dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan kontak.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar."

Aku tahu mereka semakin mendekat. Karena itulah aku semakin menjauh. Tapi sialnya mereka malah makin mendekatiku lagi!

"Hey... Gadis manis, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau anak baru?"

Maaf, tapi aku masih sekolah.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Salah satu dari mereka mengambil makalah yang kupegang. "Makalah?"

Aku berusaha merebutnya kembali. "Hey...! Kembalikan!"

"Oh... Ini makalah penting ya?"

"Cepat kembalikan!"

"Gadis manis, mintalah dengan sopan."

"Masa bodoh! Itu makalahku! Cepat kembalikan! Dasar sialan!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Eh? Mereka marah?

"Ronald! Lau! Cekal dan bawa dia!"

"_Roger_."

Eh?! Apa-apaan ini?!

Aku memberontak. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Ah! Apakah tidak ada satu pun dari penghuni universitas ini yang melihat perlakuan mereka padaku?! Sialan!

Tanganku kembali memberontak. "Lepaskan! Kau mau membawaku kemana, hah?!"

Salah satu dari mereka, berambut perak dengan bekas luka diwajahnya tersenyum aneh. "Ke suatu tempat yang sepi. Hehe..."

A.. Apa?!

Sial! Mereka membawaku ke halaman belakang dan...! Cih! Di sini sepi sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat seorang pun! Berteriak pun tidak akan ada yang dengar! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku hanya gadis yang masih berusia 15 tahun!

Si rambut perak mencengkram pipiku. "Tidak ada yang boleh membentak kami. Termasuk kau, gadis manis."

Jika saja tanganku tidak dicekal oleh kedua temannya, pasti sudah kupukul wajah menyebalkannya itu!

"Lepaskan aku! Keparat!", seruku.

Mereka hanya tertawa.

"Undertaker, mau diapakan gadis ini?" Si rambut pirang menyela.

"Hmm... Benar juga. Kalau begitu, Ronald, Lau, cekal dia lebih erat."

Eh?! Me.. Mereka mau apa?!

Aku meronta. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?! Ihh! Lepas!"

Mereka mau apa?!

Sial! Si perak mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Tapi aku menggeleng-gelengkan wajahku agar dia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu padaku. Mungkin karena kesal, dia menjambak rambutku. Sial! Sakit sekali! Gawat! Dia semakin dekat!

Ah! Aku kan bisa menendangnya! Tentu saja! Kalau begitu...

BUAK!

Eh? Si perak terpelanting? Padahal aku belum menendangnya...

"Jangan sentuh dia."

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Di sana aku menemukan si idiot. Dia... Menyelamatkanku?

"Cih! Kau rupanya!" Lelaki berambut perak itu bangkit. "Menganggu saja! Kau ingin jadi _hero_, hah?!"

"Sebaiknya lepaskan dia. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

Hah? Membunuh? Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?

"Kurang ajar! Ronald! Lau! Kita pergi!"

Dengan begitu, pergilah ketiga lelaki mesum itu. Aku selamat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlambat?"

Aku menggeleng. "_I'm OK_."

"Lagipula untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Orang ini benar-benar!

"Apa kau lupa?! Kau menyuruhku menyerahkan makalah ini padamu!"

"Ya ampun... Aku hanya bercanda soal itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi mama terus-terusan menyuruhku menyerahkan ini padamu."

"Dasar. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

"Eh? Jam kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya."

-oOo-

"Hey..."

Dia menoleh seraya melemparkan tasnya ke sofa. "Apa?"

"Soal yang tadi... Jangan katakan pada mama."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pasti akan khawatir. Lalu dia akan menjadi _over protective_ padaku."

"Itu bagus."

"Kau tidak tahu. Jika hal itu sudah terjadi, bisa-bisa mama melarangku ini-itu. Merepotkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi... Ada suap."

"Suap?"

"Yap."

"Berapa pounds yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak minta uang."

"Lalu?"

Dia menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya. "_A kiss_."

Mataku membulat lebar. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata... Dia tak ada ubahnya dari kucing-kucing mesum itu. Sial! Dia memperalatku!

"Aku tidak mau!", tolakku tegas.

"OK. Jadi tidak masalah jika mama tahu hal ini."

"E.. Eh! Ja.. Jangan! Kumohon!"

"_Well... Do it_."

Aku mencoba mencari alasan. "Ba.. Bagaimana jika mama melihat?"

"Tidak akan, jika kita tidak ketahuan."

Ugh! Sial!

"Ta.. Tapi..." Aku mulai panik.

"Hanya ciuman yang singkat."

"A.. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Itu bagus. Ini akan menjadi _first kiss_-mu. Hmm... _First kiss_ dengan kakak tiri... Terdengar menarik, kan?"

"Tapi..."

"_Just do it_."

Ini gila...

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku mendekatkan wajahku. Nafas orang itu mulai menyentuh kulit wajahku. Mataku terpejam. Aku takut melihatnya. Haruskah aku melakukan ini?

"_Stop_."

Eh?

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "A.. Apa?"

"Ayolah, kau serius ingin menciumku? Kakakmu sendiri?"

Dia bicara apa sih?

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa?! Beraninya kau mempermainkanku!"

Dia beranjak. "Dasar. Selalu menurut ucapan orang. Kau memang masih kecil."

"HEY...!"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada mama."

Sial! Masih bisa-bisanya mempermainkanku! Apa dia tidak tahu?! Karenanya, aku hampir saja celaka! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Jika saja boleh, aku sudah menghabisinya! Dan yang paling kubenci, dia selalu mengatakan aku anak kecil! Memangnya sifat dia itu tidak anak kecil?! Dasar _childish_!

-oOo-

"Hey... papa dan mama memanggilmu. Cepat keluar."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau memang keterlaluan!"

"Maaf, maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda."

Kulempar bantal kearah pintu yang terkunci. "Pergi!"

"Hey... Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu marah begitu."

"Persetanan dengan itu! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang perempuan! Pergi sana!"

"Cih... Justru anak kecil sepertimulah yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Anak kecil... Anak kecil... Anak kecil... Lagi-lagi anak kecil! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka dikatakan seperti anak kecil! Apa telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan baik?! Usiaku sudah 15 tahun, tahu! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah remaja!

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu keluar.", ujar orang di luar sana. "Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, jatah makan malammu akan kuberikan pada kucing."

Amarahku memuncak. "Biar saja! Aku tidak peduli! Lakukan saja sesukamu!"

"OK."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menjauhi kamarku. Dia sudah pergi...

Kupeluk kedua lututku. "Aku benci orang itu. Aku benci keluarga ini. Aku benci semuanya." Tangisku pecah. "Papa, aku rindu padamu. Aku muak berada di sini. Seharusnya kau mengajakku bersamamu."

-oOo-

Aku... Merasa hampa. Jiwa ini kosong. Tak tersisa perasaan apapun. Namun... Tiga hari yang lalu, aku terus memikirkan sesuatu. Keputusan yang harus kupertimbangkan. Keputusan yang mungkin akan membuatku tenang. Aku... Ingin mengambil keputusan tersebut. Aku... Sangat ingin sekali.

Kurasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahku. Mereka melambai-lambaikan rambut panjangku yang berwarna pirang. Beban hidupku seakan lenyap ketika kututup mataku dan menikmati sejuknya angin sore. Cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam membanjiri tubuhku. Hangat.

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Sekarang aku dapat melihat. Aku sedang berdiri di atas trotoar jembatan London. Banyak sekali yang berlalu-lalang. Wajah mereka terlihat asing. Ah... Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Pandanganku menatap lurus. Di depan sana ada jalan kendaraan. Tak banyak. Kendaraan di sana renggang. Mereka memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

Sejenak aku menatap langit sore. _Sunset_. Setelah itu aku meyakinkan diriku. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Terasa ringan. Entah kenapa. Tapi... Syukurlah. Aku jadi makin yakin untuk melakukannya. Karena itulah, aku terus melangkah, melangkah, melangkah, dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jalan.

Aku mendengar seruan para pejalan kaki di kedua sisiku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku melihat. Sebuah mobil. Melaju dengan cepat. Dia tak dapat mengendalikan remnya. Mobil bus itu makin mendekatiku. Aku mendengar suara klakson berbunyi sangat keras sebelum akhirnya tubuhku terseret beberapa meter.

.

.

.

_Am I... dead_...?

* * *

Baiklah, para readers, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : Typo, OOC, freak, dll.

Eh... Iya, Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso-sensei punya.

Enjoy...

* * *

"Papa!"

Kakiku berlari dengan cepat. Kedua tanganku terentang. Aku kemudian memeluk sosok yang ada di hadapanku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Dia juga membalas pelukanku. Kami berusaha untuk melepaskan rasa rindu kami.

Dia membelai kepalaku. "Valerie, papa rindu padamu."

Tangisku pecah ketika mendengar suaranya. Ya. Aku juga merindukan suaranya. Suara yang sama yang kudengar ketika aku tidak bisa tidur. Suara itu... Selalu menyanyikan sebuah_ lullaby_ untukku. Suara papa.

"Aku... Aku juga rindu papa...!"

"Ya ampun... Kenapa putri papa menangis seperti ini?"

"Aku... Senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan papa."

"Papa juga senang melihatmu."

"Papa, aku ingin bersama papa."

"Tidak bisa, Valerie."

"Kenapa?"

"Mamamu akan sedih."

"Tapi... Mama sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Dia tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

"Kau bicara apa? Justru hanya kau yang dimiliki mama. Dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Lalu... Papa tak menyayangiku?"

"Papa sangat menyayangimu. Tapi mama lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Kenapa? Apa papa membenciku?"

"Tidak, sayang. Begini, mama butuh kau untuk menjaganya. Sedangkan papa... Tuhan sudah menjaga papa."

"Bukankah Tuhan juga menjaga mama? Untuk apa aku bersama mama?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi Tuhan ingin kau menjaga mama juga."

"Apa papa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi... Tapi... Aku masih rindu pada papa." Aku memeluk orang yang kucintai. "Aku masih ingin memeluk papa lebih lama."

"Tentu saja. Papa juga ingin memelukmu lebih lama."

.

.

.

-oOo-

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat sekeliling. Aku tahu. Pasti ini di rumah sakit, kan? Kenapa? Padahal kukira aku sudah mati setelah dihantam oleh bus. Aku ingin mati saja. Aku ingin bersama papa di Surga. Aku ingin hidup bersama papa. Aku rindu papa.

"Valerie! Akhirnya kau sadar, sayang!"

Seorang wanita menangis. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya. Tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakan. Aku... Tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk merasakan pergerakan tanganku pun tidak bisa. Terlalu sakit.

Aku teringat sesuatu.

Air mataku kembali tumpah. "Papa... Aku ingin bertemu papa..."

"Ya, Valerie? Papa di sini."

Aku menoleh sejenak. Tangisku makin pecah. "Bukan! Kau bukan papaku! Aku... Ingin bertemu papa..."

Mama menatapku heran. "Valerie?"

"Aku... Aku baru saja bertemu papa. Dia tersenyum. Dia memakai pakaian serba putih. Dia memelukku..."

"Valerie, tenanglah, sayang."

"Mama tidak mengerti! Aku rindu papa! Aku ingin bersama papa di sana!"

"Valerie, hentikan! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Mama memelukku. "Mama sangat menyayangimu. Kalau kau pergi, apa yang harus mama lakukan?"

"Aku... Aku menyayangi papa. Aku... Juga menyayangi mama."

-oOo-

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Percobaan bunuh diri?"

Aku terdiam. Mataku memandang pemandangan di luar. Di sana jauh lebih menarik. Aku dapat melihat awan. Mereka membentuk dirinya dengan sangat unik. Lalu ada beberapa burung yang terbang ke sana ke mari. Mereka amat bebas. Aku iri dengan mereka. Andai aku seekor burung, aku dapat terbang kemana saja yang aku mau.

"Mana mama?" Suaraku memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja tercipta.

"Membeli buah-buahan. Katanya, dia harus mencarinya sendiri untukmu. Hah... Ada-ada saja."

"Papamu?"

"Menemani mama."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menjagamu."

Aku mencoba menggerakan tangan dan kakiku. Tidak bisa. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku lumpuh? Jika ya, apakah permanen?

Aku meringis. "Kenapa?"

"Untuk tiga sampai empat bulan ke depan, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kakimu. Tapi tak lama lagi, kau bisa menggunakan tanganmu."

"Ini... Sementara?"

"Ya. Dokter bilang bahwa syarafmu bermasalah. Tapi tak terlalu parah. Kau hanya mendapat banyak luka luar saja."

Mataku menatap langit. "Kupikir... Aku sudah mati."

"Kau beruntung. Beberapa orang segera membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Kenapa mereka tak membiarkanku mati saja?"

"Jadi benar kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Kurasa."

"Haha... Kenapa kau berpikiran pendek? Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya mama saat mendengar kau kecelakaan?" Dia menghela nafas. "Mama menangis. Tanpa henti. Dia terus-terusan berkata akan memberi nyawanya untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Kepalaku tertunduk. "Apa kau... Tidak merindukan mamamu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang 'eh'? Tidak ada alasan untuk itu."

"Lalu... Apa kau menyayangi mamaku?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi... Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Rasanya... Sesak." Dia mengelus kepalaku. "Karena itulah, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis lagi. Aku juga akan menjagamu, seperti adikku sendiri."

Aku terbelalak. "Eh?"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang dapat membahayakan nyawamu lagi, ya, Valerie?"

-oOo-

Sudah cukup lama aku tinggal di rumah sakit. Dokter memperbolehkanku pulang. Luka-lukaku sudah sembuh walaupun belum sembuh total. Aku duduk di kursi roda, untuk sementara waktu. Tanganku sendiri sudah dapat bekerja dengan baik. Tetapi masih belum bisa membawa benda yang berat. Tentu saja.

Yah... Aku sudah bosan setiap hari menatap rumah sakit. Tapi bukan berarti aku senang kembali ke rumah yang mewah itu. Walaupun mereka mengucapkan kata-kata manis, aku tetap tidak menyukai mereka. Mereka pikir aku dapat diluluhkan oleh omong kosong itu? Jangan harap.

"Sebastian, bisa tolong antar Valerie ke kamarnya? Mama ingin membuat bubur."

"Ya, ma."

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu menaruh tangan tangan kiri di belakang lututku dan tangan kanan di punggungku. Dia membopongku keluar dari dalam mobil. Ya. Memang. Kamarku ada di lantai dua. Kita tidak mungkin menggunakan kursi roda, kan?

Dia mulai berjalan. Langkahnya pelan. Mungkin dia sadar bahwa aku masih belum baik-baik saja. Ketika menaiki anak tangga, dia juga melakukannya dengan perlahan. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara kami.

Lama berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di depan kamarku. Dia membuka pintu. Setelah itu berjalan sebentar dan segera merebahkanku di ranjang. Dia menyelimutiku dengan selimut yang ada di ujung ranjang. Tapi aku tak berniat untuk terlelap.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?", tanyanya.

Aku menaikan kedua bahuku. "Kurasa."

"Kau itu... Masih kecil tapi sudah menyusahkan orang."

"Hentikan. Aku benci mendengarnya."

"Baik, baik."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa masih di sini? Pergi sana!"

"Ya ampun, adikku jahat sekali." Orang itu membalikan tubuhnya. "Tapi kurasa kau butuh istirahat."

Dia pun berlalu.

Baru saja aku ingin bernafas lega karena dia pergi, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang.

Dia mendekatiku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Valerie?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.", jawabku.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bukan maksudku untuk menggantikan sosok ayahmu. Tapi... Aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang layak untukmu."

"Aku mengerti." Mataku menatapnya. "Aku... Aku juga minta maaf. Waktu itu, aku sangat kasar padamu."

"Ah... Itu. Aku malah sudah melupakannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Pasti masih sakit, kan?" Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "Ah ya, ini obatmu. Diminum, ya, agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Apa kau baik padaku karena mama?"

"Hem?"

"Karena mama istrimu sekarang. Maka dari itu, mau tidak mau, kau juga akan bersikap baik padaku."

"Bicara apa kau? Karena kau sekarang adalah putriku, bukan karena sekarang mamamu adalah istriku. Ayah mana yang tidak sayang kepada putrinya? Aku mencintai kalian."

Aku tertegun. Dia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku membeku. Benarkah ucapannya itu? Atau hanya sebagian dari ucapan manisnya saja? Tapi... Dengan senyuman yang tulus itu... Aku ragu dia berkata bohong. Dia...

Senyumku merekah. "Terima kasih... Papa."

"Terima kasih kembali, Valerie." Dia membelai kepalaku. "Senyummu manis, seperti senyum mamamu."

-oOo-

"Kenapa kau yang menjagaku lagi?"

Mataku terus-terusan menatap seseorang yang duduk di sebelah ranjangku. Dia hanya memasang wajah _innocence_ dengan senyum. Oh... Itu membuatku ingin menghajar wajahnya. Dia pikir aku bisa langsung sembuh dengan melihat senyum menjijikannya?

"Mama tengah menyiapkan malam. Kau tahu? Pelayan di sini payah. Mey Rin ceroboh. Finnian selalu merusak halaman. Bard pasti akan menghancurkan dapur. Untungnya ada Mr. Tanaka. Dia mengendalikan trio bodoh itu."

"Lalu urusannya denganku?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dasar aneh."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka menyukai mama. Karena itulah sikap mereka sedikit membaik."

"Oh..." Aku menatap bulan sabit. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu pergi dengan perempuan."

"Perempuan?"

"Ya. Mungkin tak ada satupun perempuan yang mau jadi kekasihmu."

"Ahh... Kau hanya tidak tahu. Di luar sana, banyak sekali yang ingin menjadi kekasihku."

Aku terkekeh. "Kekasihmu?"

"Oh... Aku tahu. Mungkin kau ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka?"

"Haha... Jangan bercanda, kakak." Aku menekankan suaraku pada akhir kalimat.

"Terdengar aneh, tapi... Biarlah."

Aku memerhatikan kedua kakiku. "Aku tidak mungkin turun untuk makan malam."

"Begini ya, Valerie. Jujur, aku memang tidak berpengalaman dengan perempuan. Tapi aku cukup peka."

"Hah?"

"Ada dua pilihan. Pertama, kau ingin aku membopongmu ke ruang makan. Yang kedua, kau ingin aku membawakan makan malammu ke sini. Benar, kan?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak semanja itu, kau tahu?"

"Oh... Begitu. Lalu bagaimana caramu makan malam?"

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Mama akan marah jika kau lakukan itu."

"Ah... Benar juga."

-oOo-

"Kau ingin pergi ke sekolah?!"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

"Tidak boleh! Kakimu masih belum sembuh!"

"Tapi, ma..."

"Tidak boleh!"

Aku menatap seseorang yang duduk di samping mama. "Pa... Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah. Boleh, kan?"

Dia tampak bingung. "Err... Bagaimana ya? Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat, Valerie."

"Uh... Aku hanya rindu pada teman-temanku."

"Hmmm..." Pria itu menatap seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. "Sebastian, hari ini kau tidak usah pergi ke universitas. Lebih baik kau temani adikmu di sekolah."

"Apa?!" Orang itu terkejut.

Aku tersenyum menang. "Kau pernah berjanji untuk menjagaku, kakak."

"Ugh...! Baiklah, baiklah."

-oOo-

Dengan bertumpu pada _crutch_, aku mulai memasuki lorong sekolahku. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan suasana ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan sekolah. Kurasa cukup lama dan aku tertinggal beberapa subbab mata pelajaran. Ah... Itu sih masa bodoh.

"Valerie!"

Aku melihat seseorang berlari mendekatiku. "Paula."

"Ya ampun! Kau kenapa?!", tanyanya ketika sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Hanya... Kecelakaan kecil."

"Benarkah?! Ah! Dan kemana saja kau?!"

"Di... Rumah sakit."

"Astaga... Itu bukan 'kecelakaan kecil'."

"Hehe..."

"Tak apa. Aku akan memberimu buku catatanku. Kita akan mempelajarinya bersama."

"OK."

"Dan... Siapa dia? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Ah... Ini... Kakakku. Sebastian."

"Oh! Aku ingat!" Paula mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku teman Valerie. Namaku Paula. Salam kenal."

Orang itu membalas jabat tangan Paula. "Salam kenal."

-oOo-

Sejak hari itu, dia jadi sering menemaniku ke sekolah. Berjam-jam. Mulai dari bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai sampai bel jam sekolah selesai berbunyi. Bisa dibayangkan? Aku sempat bingung karena perubahan sikapnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Dia sering membolos hanya untuk menemaniku? Tidak. Itu salah. Dia punya alasan lain.

Suatu hari, ketika pelajaran olahraga. Mrs. Taylor mengajari kami semua cara bermain kriket. Mereka semua, teman sekelasku bermain di tengah lapangan. Aku duduk di tepi lapangan karena kondisiku yang tidak memungkinkan. Sebab kakiku masih belum kuat untuk berlari.

Aku hanya menonton seraya mempelajari apa-apa saja yang harus kita lakukan dalam permainan kriket. Sesekali pula aku menanyakan hal yang tidak kumengerti kepada orang yang duduk di sampingku. Salah satunya, kenapa permainan ini mirip seperti baseball? Dia menjawab, justru kriket-lah yang menginsprirasi permainan baseball. Aku ber'oh' ria.

Pandanganku terus tertuju kepada permainan. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah giliran Paula untuk memukul bola. Dia mengambil _bat_ yang diberikan Chris. Setelah itu berdiri di _pitch_. Dia bersiap. Seorang _bowler_ lalu melempar bola. Bola itu meluncur dengan cepat. Paula kaget. Kemudian terjadilah kecelakaan kecil. Dahi Paula memar.

Aku terbelalak melihatnya. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruh orang di sebelahku untuk menolong Paula. Tapi aku sadar, itu tidak perlu. Dia sudah beranjak untuk menolong temanku. Dia membopong gadis itu ke ruang kesehatan. Aku sendiri mengikuti mereka dengan tertatih menggunakan _crutch_.

Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak menyadari ini, tetapi Paula dengan orang itu semakin akrab. Saat di sekolah ketika jam istirahat tiba, dia selalu mengajak Paula makan. Aku yang melihat keakraban mereka merasa senang. Kupikir. Itu pemikiran awalku. Tapi setelah itu, kubuang jauh-jauh semuanya.

Paula selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, walaupun saat itu pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Aku penasaran kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit aneh. Bukan hanya Paula, orang itu juga bersikap aneh. Biasanya dia tak pernah keluar di malam hari. Aku semakin curiga terhadap mereka berdua.

Dan ternyata kecurigaanku ini terbukti.

Mataku memandang seseorang yang baru saja kembali dari kencannya. "Jadi aku benar? Ada hubungan special di antara kalian, kan?"

"Kalau ya, kau mau apa?", jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Karena ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Paula temanku."

"_And then_?" Dia terkekeh. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan pembahasan untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

Apa? Anak kecil? Bukankah Paula juga sebaya denganku? Jadi kenapa dia menjadikan Paula kekasihnya? Hmph! Sebenarnya... Siapa yang gila? Aku atau dia?

oOo-

"Tidak bisa? OK, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Semoga ibumu lekas sembuh. _See you_, Paula."

Kututup panggilanku. Baru saja Paula menelepon. Dia bilang ibunya sakit, jadi tidak bisa membimbingku mempelajari subbab yang belum kupelajari. Baiklah, itu tak apa. Aku mengerti keadaannya. Jika aku berada di posisi Paula, tentu aku akan merawat mamaku.

TAP... TAP...

Lho?

"Kau mau kemana? Ini kan hari Minggu."

Seseorang itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke universitas, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu? Tidak biasanya kau pergi di hari libur."

"Semua orang ingin jalan-jalan di hari libur. _Refreshing_."

"Dan kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Ini kencan. Jadi tidak mungkin aku pergi sendirian. Sudah ya, _bye_."

Aku terperangah.

Baru saja dia bilang... Kencan? Kencan. Setahuku, Paula adalah kekasihnya. Jadi... Paula berbohong padaku demi kencannya?! Astaga... Aku tak menyangka dia lebih mementingkan kencan. Padahal aku... Dia sudah berjanji padaku jauh-jauh hari untuk membantuku mempelajari subbab. Aku temannya. Aku lebih lama mengenal Paula. Tapi kenapa?

* * *

Dipersilakan bagi para readers untuk memberi review yang mendukung ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah UKK, saya putuskan untuk update~~~

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Yosh! Silakan disimak...

Douzo

* * *

Ini jam istirahat. Aku... Ah.. Tidak, tapi kami sedang makan di kantin sekolah. Aku, Paula, dan orang itu. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia membolos kuliah demi menemani kekasih hatinya. Ya, benar. Kali ini dia ke sekolah bukan untuk menemaniku, tetapi Paula. Dan... Ah... Kenapa tak ada yang melarang orang asing masuk ke wilayah sekolah? Apakah sekolah ini terbuka untuk umum?

Aku melihat mereka tengah makan dengan 'mesra' seraya bercanda ria. Menjijikan. Jadi ini yang dikatakan sepasang kekasih? Cih! Konyol. Mereka jauh lebih konyol daripada aku yang duduk di hadapan mereka, makan sendirian, dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melaporkan ini kepada papa?

"Sebastian, katakan 'aaaa...'."

Sudah cukup! Aku muak!

Dengan kondisi kakiku yang mulai membaik tanpa harus menggunakan alat bantu lagi, aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dengan telapak tangan yang sedikit menggebrak meja. Sontak saja mereka kaget. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan memang aku tidak harus mempedulikan mereka.

"Valerie, ada apa denganmu?", ujar Paula kepadaku.

Aku mendecih kesal. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Kau bersikap dingin padaku."

"Begitu ya?" Aku tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah kau?"

"Eh?"

Jari telunjukku menudingnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa denganmu?'! Kau mengacuhkanku! Berkali-kali berbohong demi kekasihmu itu! Apakah itu yang dilakukan teman?!"

Puluhan pasang mata menatapku. Mereka menatapku yang baru saja berteriak. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Selama aku bisa menahan emosiku, tak apa. Jika aku sudah berkelahi secara fisik, baru itu masalah. Lagipula aku hanya ingin memperingatkan apa yang telah dilakukan Paula padaku!

Paula tampak kaget. "Va.. Valerie..."

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang sepertimu. Munafik!"

"Valerie, aku hanya-"

"Hanya memanfaatkanmu demi mendapatkan kakakmu. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?" Aku tertawa mengejek. "Aku tahu. Dulu kau menghalalkan segala cara agar dapat memilikinya. Kau datang ke rumah dan berpura-pura membantuku mempelajari subbab. Tapi nyatanya, kau hanya melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak membantuku mempelajari subbab sama sekali. nihil."

mata Paula terbelalak. "Tidak, aku-"

"Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkannya. Kupikir kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi. Jadi... Selamat tinggal."

Aku membalikan tubuhku, bermaksud untuk segera meninggalkan orang gila yang ada bersamaku.

"Valerie, tetap di sana."

Oh... Sudah kuduga. Orang itu tidak akan diam saja melihat kekasihnya dipermalukan di depan umum.

Aku menatap sinis orang itu. "Kau mau apa, hah?"

"Kenapa harus mengatakannya di sini? Bukankah bisa dibicarakan baik-baik?"

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Kau keterlaluan. Mempermalukan orang lain di depan umum. Kau tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil."

Lagi-lagi...!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi orang itu. Tangan kananku sedikit perih. Karena itulah, kupikir itu sebuah tamparan yang keras.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakanku seperti anak kecil?!" Aku naik pitam. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau bukan kakakku! Lebih baik jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku. Aku benci padamu!"

-oOo-

Beberapa hari ini aku lebih memilih untuk mengunci diri di kamar. Aku tidak mau berkeliaran dan bertemu si sialan itu. Tapi bukankah seharusnya dia yang menjauh? Ah... Sudahlah. Yang mana pun sama saja asalkan aku tidak melihatnya.

Sementara di sekolah... Terutama di kelas, aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan perempuan itu. Sebisa mungkin aku menghilangkan kontak secara langsung. Kuakui, dia memang temanku, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang dia hanya orang asing. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan dia yang hanya mempermainkanku.

Pernah di satu hari mama bertanya, apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan orang itu sampai-sampai tak saling bicara? Aku hanya menjawab, apa yang harus dibicarakan? Tak ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan. Jadi kami tak saling bicara. Jawaban yang bagus, bukan?

jika makan malam, aku hanya beberapa kali saja mendatangi ruang makan, sisanya aku lebih meminta makan di kamar. Untung saja aku punya alasan yang bagus untuk memintanya. Aku bilang, kakiku masih sakit untuk menuruni tangga.

-oOo-

"Baiklah, ini ada yang aneh."

Papa dan mama duduk di hadapanku. Itu tidak apa-apa. Yang membuat tidak baik-baik saja adalah orang sialan itu duduk di sebelahku! OK, papa dan mama sedang mengintrogasi kami. Oh... _Great_, mereka tampak seperti jaksa.

Mama menatap kami secara bergantian. "Sudah dua minggu kalian tidak saling bicara. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kukatakan, ma, tak ada yang perlu kami bicarakan.", ujarku membela diri.

"Tapi setidaknya, perlu tidak perlu, biasanya kalian akan berbicara satu sama lain."

"Ma, ayolah, ini konyol."

"Lebih konyol lagi jika melihat kalian tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali."

Ayolah... Ini seperti sidang.

"Katakan, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Papa menyela.

"Tidak ada, pa."

"Dia menamparku di depan umum."

Eh?

Mataku melebar. Kini tengah menatap sosok yang baru saja membuka suara.

Mama terlihat bingung. "Menampar?"

"Ya."

Aku gelagapan. "Tidak, maksudku, ada alasan kenapa aku menamparnya."

"Katakan dengan jelas.", pinta papa.

"Sebenarnya-"

"Dia telah mempermalukan seseorang. Ketika aku hendak menghentikannya, dia malah menamparku." Orang itu menyela.

Apa?!

Tidak bisa tidak aku geram. Bagaimana bisa dia menimpakan kesalahannya padaku?! Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang menjadi korban dan dia tersangka! Apakah tidak ada yang mau menjadi saksi?

Aku menudingnya. "Dia dan kekasihnya telah mempermainkanku! Dan papa harus tahu, dia membolos kuliah demi kekasihnya."

"Apa benar?"

Mataku menatap mama. "Mama mengenal Paula, kan? Dia ternyata licik. Dia memanfaatkanku. Dia berjanji akan membantuku mempelajari subbab yang belum kupelajari. Tetapi dia hanya ingin menarik perhatian orang ini."

"Tidak!" Orang itu memulai membelaannya. "Ini bukan salah Paula. Ini terjadi karena orang ini tidak memiliki kesabaran."

Beraninya!

"Apa katamu?!" Aku menarik kerah pakaiannya. "Aku sudah cukup sabar meladeni tingkah konyol kalian! Terutama kekasihmu! Kau pikir aku kurang sabar setelah dimanfaatkan dan dibodohi seperti itu, hah?! Pikir baik-baik!"

"Hentikan. Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar." Papa dan mama berusaha melerai kami.

Aku sedikit meronta ketika mama menahanku. "Aku lelah terus-terusan seperti ini... Aku hanya berusaha untuk menyukai kehidupan baruku... Menerima kenyataan..." Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. "Tapi kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

Mama menatapku. "Valerie...?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Tatapan nanar kuberikan pada orang itu. "Kau tidak perlu merendahkanku seperti ini. Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, aku akan pergi. Dengan begitu kau merasa puas, kan?"

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman mama. Sebisa mungkin tak menyakitinya. Setelah berhasil, aku beranjak menuju kamar. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Haruskah aku kabur? Bukankah dari awal aku memang tak menerima kehadiran ayah tiri dan kakak tiri? Seharusnya aku tahu ini dari awal. Tak seharusnya aku memaksakan diri tinggal di sini.

_I love you, mom. But I have to go._

.

.

.

-oOo-

Aku duduk beralaskan rumput. Rumput yang hijau. Kontras sekali dengan langit yang berwarna kelabu. Butiran air mulai turun ke bumi. Hujan. Namun tidak terlalu besar. Keadaan ini... Mengingatkanku akan hari pemakaman papaku. Terlebih sekarang aku sendirian di pemakamannya.

Air mataku mengalir tak kunjung henti. Namun siapa sangka aku sedang menangis. Menangis di bawah hujan. Ini sebuah ide yang bagus. Tak akan ada orang yang tahu jika aku menangis. Haha... Jika ada yang tahu, ini akan membuatku malu.

Sekarang aku berharap agar papa datang menjemput dan mengajakku bersamanya. Kali ini aku serius. Tak ada lagi yang membutuhkanku. Apakah aku berlebihan? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya seorang perempuan yang masih berusia 15 tahun yang ditinggalkan ayahnya, lalu mendapati ibunya menikah dengan pria lain, ditambah kakak tiri yang tidak menyukaiku... Atau aku yang tidak menyukainya? Ah... Sama saja.

Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah kehidupan yang tenang dan damai. Tidak, bukan bersama keluarga itu, tetapi bersama papaku. Aku yakin di sana aku akan bahagia. Tidak ada yang akan menggangguku. Ya, aku akan bahagia.

"Kau akan sakit jika berada di bawah hujan."

Eh?

Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang. Seketika itu juga aku terbelalak. Aku sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang datang dan kini memayungiku. Ini...

"Bagaimana... Kau tahu tempat ini...?" Suaraku sedikit terendam suara hujan.

"Mama memberitahuku."

"Mama?" Segera aku memalingkan wajah. "Cih! Untuk apa kau ke sini! Kau tak punya urusan di sini, kan? Lebih baik pergi saja!"

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya kau senang aku pergi."

"Tidak."

Kali ini aku kembali menatapnya. "Hah?"

"Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Dia mengenggam tanganku. "Ayo pulang."

Aku meronta. "Tidak!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Ayo pulang!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Kau...! Benar-benar keras kepala!" Tangan orang itu terangkat. Celaka! Dia akan menamparku!

Aku menutup kedua mata. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Tapi... Kenapa tamparan itu tak kunjung datang? Seperkian detik kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di belakang kepala dan punggungku. Apakah...

Ekh!

Aku terperangah. "Apa yang kau-"

"Diamlah..."

Ukh!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada orang ini? Pertama kali tinggal di rumah papa, dia suka mengerjaiku. Setelah itu ingin berniat menjagaku karena insiden percobaan bunuh diriku. Lalu membentakku karena mempermalukan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang... Dia memelukku? A.. Ada apa sampai dia memelukku?

Tanganku mendorongnya agar pelukan ini terlepas. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa-apaan ini'?"

"Semua ini gila. Aku tidak dapat mencerna apa sedang terjadi."

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu kau menyalahkanku. Sekarang... Lihat sekarang. Kau datang, menyuruhku pulang, dan... Memelukku? Apa itu tidak bisa dibilang gila?!"

"Tidak ada yang gila."

Justru inilah yang gila. Sebelumnya aku dan mama hanya hidup berdua. Kehidupanku normal dan aku menikmati statusku sebagai siswi _Senior High School_. Kemudian pria itu datang, meminang mama. Mereka menikah. Kami tinggal di rumah mewah pria itu. Aku memiliki kakak tiri dan di situ hal-hal gila mulai terjadi! Dialah penyebab kegilaan ini!

Aku baru menyadari. Aku hampir mati gara-gara dia! Benar. Karena ulahnya yang membuatku frustasi, aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri itu. Lalu karena dialah pertemananku dengan Paula hancur! Dialah... Penyebabnya. Sudah kukatakan. Dia penyebab kegilaan ini!

Ya Tuhan...

"Katakan saja. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Aku berpikir sejenak. "Kau ingin aku membayar semua kelakuanku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Setelah kupikir... Aku yang salah."

Apa?

"Aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak." Matanya menerawang langit kelabu. "Aku menelepon Paula dan mengakhiri hubungan kami. Keluarga jauh lebih penting, bukan? Aku harus menghargainya. Terlebih kerena sekarang aku memiliki seorang ibu, sosok yang sangat kuinginkan."

"Tapi waktu itu kau bilang kau tidak pernah merindukan ibumu. Kenapa sekarang kau menginginkan sosok seorang ibu?"

"Haha... Bagaimana bisa aku merindukan ibuku jika dia sendiri meninggalkanku di panti asuhan?"

"Hah? Panti asuhan?"

"Kau benar. Aku hanya anak angkat. Papa mengadopsiku karena istrinya meninggal dan dia tak memiliki keturunan."

"Kau... Serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak..."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Nah... Sekarang ayo kita pulang."

-oOo-

Kepalaku tertunduk. Sementara kedua tanganku memainkan ujung pakaianku. Bibirku masih terkatup, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tiga pasang mata menatapku dengan seksama. Itu membuatku merasa tidak enak dan sangat bersalah. Aku seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap kemudian berusaha untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku." Pada akhirnya suaraku terdengar. "Tindakanku kemarin sangat gegabah. Kalian dapat menghukumku."

Sepasang tangan mengelus kepalaku. "Kami tidak akan menghukummu, Valerie. Walau bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah putriku."

"Papa..." Senyumku sedikit merekah. "Terima kasih."

"Ya."

"Lain kali, jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, sayang." Mama menyela.

"Ya, ma. Aku berjanji, hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Dan..." Mataku menatap lelaki bermata _ruby_. "Aku minta maaf. Karena aku, kau terpaksa mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Paula."

Dia hanya tertawa renyah. "Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau keluarga lebih berharga daripada kekasih?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang salah." Aku menjentikan jariku. "Kau dapat kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Paula."

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

"Aku akan menelepon Paula dan memin-"

"Ma.. Maaf, _Master_, ada tamu yang menunggu di depan.", ujar Mey Rin tiba-tiba datang.

Papa mengalihkan pandangan pada _maid_ tersebut. "Siapa?"

"E.. Ehh... Sa.. Saya tidak menanyakan namanya, _Master_. Maafkan saya."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Biar aku lihat du-"

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Biar aku saja yang melihatnya. Papa di sini saja."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin saja dia teman papa."

"Tak apa. Aku akan langsung memanggil papa jika tamu itu memang teman papa."

"Yah... Baiklah. Terima kasih, Valerie."

Aku tersenyum mengiyakan.

Setelah itu aku beranjak menuju ruang utama, tempat dimana tamu tersebut menunggu. Selama aku tinggal di sini, kami jarang kedatangan tamu. Kecuali Paula. Mungkinkah tamu itu Paula? Apa dia ingin meminta maaf? Tapi jika itu Paula, seharusnya Mey Rin mengenalinya, bukan?

Kakiku terus melangkah dan berhenti ketika sampai di ruang utama. Aku melihat seseorang duduk di sofa. Dia membelakangiku. Aku melihatnya dengan teliti. Jika dilihat baik-baik, aku seperti mengenalinya. Orang itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna _navy blue_. Mungkin aku mengenalinya? Tapi siapa?

"Maaf, ada yang bisa dibantu? Apa Anda ingin bertemu dengan seseorang?", kataku setelah berada di belakangnya.

Dia bergeming. Seperkian detik kemudian, dia menoleh kearahku. Ketika mata kami bertautan satu sama lain, aku kaget. Aku sangat terkejut. Dia! Aku sangat mengenalinya! Bukan sekedar mengenali, tapi aku memang sangat mengenalinya! Dia... Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Lama tidak bertemu, Valerie."

Aku benar-benar kaget sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya. Setelah sekian lama kami tidak bertemu, dia sangat berubah. Walau penampilannya agak berbeda, aku tentu saja tetap mengenalinya. Terakhir kali bertemu, aku masih berusia 10 tahun dan dia 14 tahun.

Pada akhirnya, aku tersadar. "_Brother_... Ciel...?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia berdiri lalu mendekatiku. "Mama ada di dalam, kan?"

Aku sedikit canggung karena lama tidak bertemu. "Kabarku baik. Kalau begitu, ayo masuk. Mama pasti senang melihatmu kembali."

Aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Sementara _brother_ Ciel berjalan mengikutiku. Selama kami berjalan, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi aku merasa sedikit asing padanya. Lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Usianya pasti 19 tahun saat ini.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di ruang keluarga. Seketika itu juga, mama, papa, dan lelaki _ruby_ itu memandang kepada kami, tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya kepada orang yang berada di belakangku. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa detik setelahnya. Hanya ada keheningan.

"Ciel?" Suara mama memecahkan keheningan. "Kau Ciel, kan?"

Brother Ciel tersenyum lagi. "Iya. Ini aku, ma, Ciel."

"Dengan siapa kau ke sini?" Mama menghampiri kakak kandung laki-lakiku.

"Sendiri. _Grandma_ tidak mungkin menemaniku, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau dari Swiss ke London sendirian?"

"Ma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Raut wajah _brother_ terlihat sedih. "Aku menyesal karena tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman papa. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, sayang. Mama mengerti keadaanmu."

_Brother_ Ciel menatap dua orang yang pasti asing baginya. "Maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Putra dari Vincent Phantomhive dan Rachel Phantomhive. Ah.. Maaf, sepertinya nama ibuku bukan lagi Rachel Phantomhive."

Papa tersenyum ramah. "Tak apa, tak apa. Itu bukan masalah. Namaku Collin Michaelis dan ini putraku, Sebastian Michaelis." Papa memperkenalkan dirinya dan putra adopsinya itu.

"Aku akan memperjelas semuanya.", ujar mama. "Ciel adalah putra sulungku. Lima tahun yang lalu neneknya mengajak Ciel ke Swiss dan memasukannya ke sebuah asrama. Kami tidak saling kontak karena peraturan asrama yang ketat."

"Asrama memulangkanku karena usiaku sudah 19 tahun. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke London.", sambung brother Ciel

Aku menatap _brother_. "Lalu bagaimana _brother_ tahu kami ada di sini?"

"Ah... Ketika aku ke rumah, Mrs. Megan memberitahuku bahwa kau dan mama tidak lagi tinggal di sana. Mama telah menikah dengan seorang pria keturunan bangsawan. Lalu tinggal di rumah mewahnya. Begitulah kata Mrs. Megan. Beliau juga memberitahuku alamat rumah ini."

"Oh... Begitu." Aku tersenyum senang seraya merangkul lengan _sibling_-ku. "Selamat datang kembali, _brother_ Ciel!"

Papa mendekati kami. "Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri. Karena mulai sekarang, kau adalah putraku."

_Brother_ Ciel agak terkejut. "Aku menghargai ucapan Anda, tapi aku akan menempati rumah mendiang papaku."

"Eh? Kenapa?", kata mama dengan nada yang terkejut.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena baru muncul sekarang. Lagipula kalian tampak bahagia, aku tidak mau menghancurkannya."

"Kau bicara apa? Kau putraku. Mana mungkin kau menghancurkan kebahagiaan kami. Justru kami akan bertambah bahagia karena kedatanganmu. Benar, kan, Collin?"

Papa mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Putra Rachel adalah putraku juga. Kau dan Valerie adalah putra dan putriku."

"Eh?"_Brother_ Ciel terperangah. "Tapi..."

"Tinggallah bersama kami. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini sekarang, Ciel Michaelis."

Aku melihat wajah _brother_ yang terperangah. Aku tahu, dia pasti terkejut. Tapi entahlah. Apakah dia juga menolak keberadaan kedua orang ini atau tidak? Yah... _Brother_ seharusnya lebih menolaknya daripada aku, mengingat dia diberi kabar ini oleh Mrs. Megan secara mendadak. Kalau aku sih... Sudah tahu sejak proses pertama.

"Ciel Michaelis, ya?" Mata _brother_ menatap langit-langit. "Apa boleh buat. Lagipula... Aku sangat rindu pada mama dan Valerie."

* * *

Well, minna-san, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Tee-hee... Iya, kakaknya Valerie. Ga lebih kok...

Akaisora Hikari : Hai juga, Akaisora-san ^^ waw. Arigatou sudah mengikuti fic ini.

Niechan Seicchi : Whoa.. Calm down, calm down. Eto... Sebenernya Ciel hanya supporting saja. Jadi maaf kalo alur tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Anda.

Happy reading...

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Jika kalian menebak ruangan ini adalah kamar _brother_ Ciel, aku akan memberi kalian keju Swiss yang dibawa _brother_. Yah... Bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu istirahatnya, tapi aku juga rindu pada kakakku. Terlebih setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang baru saja kembali ke dalam hidupku.

"Masuk." Suara _brother_ terdengar dari dalam.

Aku segera menarik daun pintu. Kubuka secara perlahan. Sekarang aku dapat melihat seorang lelaki bermata _navy blue_ tengah membongkar isi kopernya. Dia sedang merapikan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Hmm... Padahal dulu, dia sangat malas dengan yang namanya membongkar koper apalagi dengan merapikan barang-barang.

"Mau kubantu?", celetukku seraya berjalan mendekati _brother_.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang. "Apa saja yang diajarkan di sana sampai _brother_ tidak ingin kubantu membereskan barang-barang?"

"Banyak sekali."_Brother_ terkekeh kecil. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku dapat melakukan apapun sekarang."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan berdansa? Kau payah dalam bidang itu."

"Hmph! Kau meremehkanku? Bahkan sekarang aku jauh lebih mahir daripada papa."

"Bukankah itu asrama khusus laki-laki? Jangan katakan kau berdansa dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Tentu saja tidak. Beberapa pengasuh asrama di sana adalah perempuan."

"Dan kau jatuh cinta pada mereka?"

"Kau ingin mempunyai calon kakak ipar paruh baya?"

"Oh.. Haha... Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan jelas."

_Brother_ mengelus pangkal kepalaku dengan lembut. "Pasti sulit bagimu menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Maaf karena disaat-saat sulit itu aku tidak ada untukmu. Seharusnya aku bersamamu lebih awal."

Eh?

"I.. Itu..." Sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Ini bukan salah _brother_. Aku sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tegar, kok... Walau hanya sedikit, sih... Hehe..."

"Tapi kau pasti sangat terpukul karena kepergian papa. Lalu setelah itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mama menikah lagi."

"Sejujurnya, apa yang _brother_ katakan itu benar. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menerimanya. Memangnya _brother_ merasakan hal itu juga?"

"Ya. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa kita memiliki _stepfather_."

"Dan _stepbrother_." Aku menambahkan. "Dia empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

"Oh... Orang bermata _ruby_ itu ya? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa."

"Sebastian."

_Brother_ menatapku. "Apa yang telah dia lakukan untukmu selama aku tidak ada?"

"Emm... Dia menolongku ketika aku dikelilingi beberapa lelaki."

"Hah?! Tapi tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu, kan?!"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah..."_Brother_ tersenyum lembut. "Kau berharga untukku, Valerie."

_Brother_...

Aku dapat melihat sorot mata _brother_ Ciel yang sangat mirip seperti papa. Tidak bisa tidak, aku menangis. Aku rindu pada papa. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, _brother_ memang sangat mirip seperti papa. Sekarang aku seperti melihat papa yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku rindu papa...

Kedua tanganku menutup wajahku yang basah karena air mata. "Aku rindu pada papa..."

"Valerie..." Aku merasakan sepasang tangan memelukku. "Menangislah semaumu karena sekarang aku ada untukmu."

-oOo-

"Hey...! Cepatlah! Ini berat!"

"I.. Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Aku berusaha meraih kalungku yang terlempar ke bawah lemari. Tanganku terus-terusan terulur agar dapat menjangkau benda perak itu. Sementara si lelaki bermata _ruby_ mengangkat lemari sekaligus menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Semoga saja lemari ini tidak jatuh menimpaku. Mungkin saja aku akan mati jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sedikit lagi...

"Dapat!"

Segera aku menarik tanganku dari bawah lemari. Setelah itu, lelaki bermata _ruby_ menurunkan lemari dengan hati-hati. Dan... Yeay...! Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali kalungku! Syukurlah... Sebab kalung ini adalah pemberian papaku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai kalung ini hilang.

"Haahhh... Merepotkan saja."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan tertawa kecil. "Hehe... Terima kasih."

"Eh? Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

Orang itu meraih tangan kananku. "Tanganmu terluka."

"Oh... Ini hanya terkena serpihan kayu. Tidak sakit, kok..."

"Tidak sakit memang tetapi bisa infeksi. Biar kuobati."

"E.. Eh... Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri."

"Sudahla-"

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang menepis tangan orang itu dariku. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Aku terkejut.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati Valerie."

_Bro.. Brother..._

Orang itu menyipitkan mata _ruby_-nya. "Kau tidak harus menepis tanganku, _little brother_."

"Ap- Cih!"_Brother_ tersenyum sinis. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Valerie. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menjaganya. Sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Valerie. Enyah kau."

"Begitukah caramu berbicara kepada orang yang lebih tua? Kukembalikan ucapanmu. Lebih baik kau yang enyah dari sini."

"Apa hak-mu? Valerie adikku. Dia adik kandungku. Aku jauh lebih berhak menjaganya."

"Dasar bocah."

Orang bermata _ruby_ itu berlalu.

"Perlihatkan tanganmu.", ujar _brother_ kemudian.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang terluka. "Ini hanya luka ringan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin mengambil kalungku yang terlempar ka bawah lemari."

"Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk mengambilkannya?"

"Kupikir _brother_ masih ingin beristirahat."

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah."

"Baik."

"Tunjukan padaku dimana kotak obatnya."

-oOo-

Hentikan, Valerie! Kau tidak boleh mempertahankannya!

Berkali-kali aku mengingatkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh jatuh lebih dalam! Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi! Aku harus membuang semuanya jauh-jauh walaupun kini dia berada di dekatku! Aku harus membuangnya! Jika terus kusimpan, bisa-bisa pikiranku makin kacau dan aku akan gila!

Tapi... Aku memang sudah menyimpan ini sejak usiaku 6 tahun. Dia selalu melindungiku. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku menangis. Padahal saat itu dia hanyalah bocah penakut yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Tapi dia selalu melindungiku. Dia seperti ksatria. Dan aku yang belum tahu apa-apa menganggapnya kalau dia adalah cinta pertamaku.

Uhh... Tidak boleh! Lupakan! Tapi... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung. Padahal kupikir... Aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi semuanya kembali sejak hari itu aku melihatnya lagi.

Tanganku memeluk kedua lututku dengan erat. "_I love you, brother _Ciel_..._"

-oOo-

"_Brother_ Ciel, kau mau kemana?"

Yang ditanya menolehkan kepalanya. "Ke rumah sakit."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kudengar Lizzie sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku ingin menjenguknya."

"Oh... Lizzie sepupu kita?"

"Ya. Kau mau ikut menjenguk?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku banyak tugas dan harus diserahkan besok."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati."

Lizzie ya? Gadis yang menyukai hal-hal yang imut. Berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Terakhir kali bertemu... Ketika perayaan ulang tahun brother Ciel yang ke-7. Seperti apa ya dia sekarang? Apakah dia cantik? Apakah dia masih suka hal yang imut? Ataukah kini penampilannya terlihat dewasa?

Entahlah. Semoga saja _brother_ Ciel tidak menaruh hati pada gadis itu.

"Hey..."

Ah..

"Ada apa?", kataku kepada orang yang baru datang. Ternyata si lelaki bermata _ruby._

"Menyingkir dari sofaku."

A.. Apa...?! Bisa-bisanya dia!

oOo-

Ini sudah hari ke-5, dan _brother_ Ciel masih saja pergi menjenguk Lizzie. Memangnya Lizzie sakit apa? Apakah harus selama lima hari berturut-turut dijenguk oleh _brother_? Karena gadis itu, perhatian _brother_ kepadaku jadi sedikit berkurang. Aku kecewa karenanya. Jelas saja.

Aku takut kalau hal yang kutakutkan menjadi nyata. Aku takut kalau _brother_ benar-benar menaruh hati pada Lizzie yang menyebabkan _brother_ terus-terusan menjenguknya. Kalau benar hal itu terjadi, aku akan dikhianati untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah aku dikhianati oleh Paula.

Berhubung ini hari libur dan lelaki bermata _ruby_ itu tidak ada jam sibuk, aku memutuskan untuk membuntuti _brother_ Ciel. Kenapa aku mengajak si mata _ruby_, karena aku butuh tumpangan untuk sampai ke rumah sakit ini. Dia pernah bilang, bukan? Para pelayan di rumah itu payah. Kecuali Mr. Tanaka, namun beliau harus memantau kegiatan trio bodoh itu. Atau rumah akan hancur.

Nah... Itu dia ruangan tempat Lizzie dirawat. Aku tahu karena sebelumnya aku menanyakan tempat Lizzie kepada bagian resepsionis. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kami segera mendekatinya. Dan setelah berada di depan ruangan, tanganku menyentuh daun pintu. Aku pasti sudah menariknya kalau tidak mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ciel. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Eh?

A.. Apa... Apa maksud perkataan itu?

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Lizzie."

Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud mereka mengatakannya? Menyukai? Maksudnya... Jadi semua dugaan yang kutakutkan... Semuanya jadi nyata? _Brother_ Ciel... Menyukai gadis itu? Gadis itu juga menyukainya? Ini... Bohong, kan? Katakan kalau semua yang kudengar adalah kebohongan!

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Valerie?"

Ugh!

Dengan cepat aku segera berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar percakapan mereka lebih lanjut. Aku takut kalau aku akan hancur saat itu juga. Sudah kukatakan untuk membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Lihat akibatnya! _Brother_ Ciel menyukai gadis lain dan aku terluka!

Apakah ini hukuman karena aku menyukai saudara kandungku sendiri? Jika benar demikian, lebih baik aku terlahir bukan dari keluarga Phantomhive agar aku dapat menyukai _brother_ Ciel. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintai mama dan papa. Aku ingin menjadi putri kesayangan mereka apapun yang terjadi.

Kenapa... Harus terjadi padaku? Apakah hanya aku yang pantas mendapatkan semua ini? Kenapa? Padahal _brother_ sudah sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia tidak suka jika si mata _ruby_ berada di dekatku. Dia akan memelukku jika aku menangis. Dia selalu mengkhawatir akan keadaanku. Aku pikir... Dia melakukan itu karena dia menyukaiku. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, dia melakukan itu karena aku adalah adiknya. Adik kandungnya. Tidak lebih.

Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku harus menangis? Harusnya aku senang karena _brother_ menyukai seorang gadis yang baik. Tapi... Tetap saja aku tidak dapat menerimanya. Karena aku menyukai _brother_ Ciel! Aku menyukainya sejak usiaku 6 tahun!

"Valerie! Tunggu!"

Seseorang berusaha menghentikanku. Dia menarik tanganku dengan tiba-tiba. Karena itu, aku menghentikan langkahku. Tapi nafasku masih terengah. Entah karena berlari sampai ke _basement_ atau karena tangisanku. Mungkin keduanya. Aku sangat kacau saat ini.

Orang itu melihatku yang menangis. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Aku tidak mau mengatakan hal yang akan membuatku menangis lagi. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis. Aku ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihanku.

Aku memeluk orang itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Mereka... Mereka saling... Menyukai..."

"Siapa?"

"_Brother_ Ciel... Dan... Lizzie..."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Pelukanku semakin erat. "Karena aku menyukai _brother_ Ciel! Aku... Menyukainya..."

"Eh? Kau menyukai kakak kandungmu sendiri?"

"Iya. Aku.. Menyukainya... Sejak kecil..."

"Astaga... Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

"Entahlah..."

Orang itu menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus kepalaku. "Kau itu... Kenapa banyak masalah yang menimpamu?"

"Aku.. Tidak tahu..."

"Padahal kupikir Ciel itu sosok kakak yang sempurna. Tidak kusangka dia akan membuat adik satu-satunya menangis seperti ini." Orang itu merangkulku. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang."

"Y.. Ya..."

-oOo-

"Pergi kau. Biar aku saja yang mengantar Valerie ke sekolah."

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin berangkat bersama _brother_ Sebastian saja. Ayo _brother_."

Percakapan itu masih melekat dipikiranku. Saat itu _brother_ Ciel tidak membiarkan si lelaki bermata _ruby_ mengantarku ke sekolah. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengantarkanku, tetapi aku menolak. Pada akhirnya aku diantar si mata _ruby_. Dan oh... Mungkin mulai hari ini aku akan memanggil si mata _ruby_ dengan sebutan _'brother'_ jika berada di dekat _brother_ Ciel.

Aku harus bisa melupakan perasaanku dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari _brother_ Ciel. Aku juga tidak boleh mengandalkannya terus-menerus. Huh... Untuk apa aku mengandalkan _brother_ Ciel kalau aku masih punya _stepbrother_? Toh si mata _ruby_ juga baik padaku.

"Yoo... Valerie! Jangan melamun!"

Ekh!

Aku menatap tajam orang yang baru saja mengagetkanku. "Paula! Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Habisnya kau banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini." Gadis berambut cokelat itu duduk di hadapanku. "Ada masalah apa?"

Benar. Kami sudah berbaikan. Dia berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahannya yang lampau. Katanya dia menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Sudahlah. Dia sudah minta maaf dan sudah berjanji. Kasihan juga melihatnya memohon-mohon meminta maaf dariku.

Aku menopang dagu. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong."

"Baiklah. Ini hanya masalah kecil."

"Katakan padaku."

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ini masalah keluarga."

"Oh? Begitukah? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

"Ya. Tak apa."

-oOo-

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam cafe. Sebenarnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 p.m. dan seharusnya aku sudah berada di rumah sejak tadi siang. Sementara di hadapanku tersaji secangkir Latte dengan _milk cream_. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa menyentuh cangkir itu sedikit pun. Padahal seseorang di hadapanku sudah meminum setengah dari Macchiato miliknya.

"Kau memintaku menjemputmu dan aku sudah memenuhi ajakanmu ke cafe. Semua itu hanya untuk menemanimu yang melamun?"

Aku menoleh. "Bukan hanya sekedar melamun. Aku sedang menghindar dari _brother_ Ciel. Kau harus mengerti situasiku."

"Kalau setiap hari kau melakukan ini, mama akan memarahimu habis-habisan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan. Mengurangi waktuku di rumah."

Orang itu menghela nafas. "Ingat masalah kita yang terbongkar oleh mama? Mungkin kau akan mengalami itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi berbeda lawan."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tahu. Aku tidak bodoh."

"Kenapa tidak kau lupakan masalahmu dengan Ciel. Toh dia tidak mengetahui perasaanmu, kan?"

Kenapa dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sudah kuketahui, sih?

"Kalau aku bisa, sudah kulakukan jauh-jauh hari!", ujarku dengan nada kesal. "Haruskah aku menyuruhnya kembali ke Swiss?"

"Ide bagus."

"Ide bagus sekaligus gila. Dia baru saja tiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Mama pasti merindukannya."

"Lalu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Merusak hubungan mereka dan mengatakan perasaanku kepada _brother_ Ciel?"

"Itu jauh lebih gila."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Argh! Aku frustasi!" Terbesit sebuah ide 'gila' dibenakku. "Aku harus mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Kekasih."

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku mencintai seseorang selain dia, aku pasti dapat melupakannya. Ya, itu benar."

"Kau tahu? Itu lebih lebih lebih gila daripada ide-ide gilamu yang sebelumnya."

"Tapi ini masuk akal, kan?"

"Benar, sih.. Tapi..."

"Nah... Aku harus mencari orang itu!" Aku menandaskan Latte-ku dengan sekali tegukan. "Ayo, bantu aku mencarinya!"

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Mell Hinaga Kuran : Betul, tuh. Valerie gak usah nyari cowok lain. Kan ada abang Sebby ^^

Happy reading...

* * *

"Ini temanku, namanya Claude Faustus."

Aku memerhatikan dengan seksama sebuah foto yang terpampang dilayar ponsel si mata _ruby_. Itu adalah foto seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata emas. Dia memakai kacamata. Cukup tampan, sih... Tapi... Terlihat sangat serius. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia menakutkan!

Aku menggeleng cepat. "_Next_!"

"Ini Agni. Berkewarganegaraan India.", ujarnya setelah mengganti foto temannya yang tadi.

"Terlihat seperti orang baik, tapi... _Next_!"

"Dia teman _High School_-ku. Namanya Druitt."

"Uhh... Tampangnya seperti lelaki mesum. _Next_!"

"Ini Abberline. Dia dosenku."

"Kau bodoh? Usiaku masih 15 tahun. _Next_!"

"Kali ini adalah tetangga kita, Ash Landers."

"Aku baru tahu tetangga kita memiliki wajah seperti _psychopath_. _Next_!"

"Selanjutnya... Ini, aku memotret seseorang yang sedang berjalan."

"Siapa dia?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau saja tidak kenal, apalagi aku. _Next_!"

"Ayolah, sudah cukup banyak foto yang ketunjukan padamu dan kau menolak semuanya?"

"Habisnya tidak ada yang kusuka. Lagipula foto yang kau tunjukan sedikit."

"Kau gila? Aku bisa dianggap kelainan jika mengumpulkan banyak foto laki-laki. Hah... Sudahlah, kali ini adalah foto yang terakhir. Kalau kau menolaknya juga, aku tidak mau membantumu lagi. Kau hanya akan menyiksaku."

"_OK_."

Orang itu menggeserkan jarinya di atas layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya. Sebelum menunjukan foto terakhir yang dia punya, dia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu memperlihatkan layar ponselnya padaku. Tidak sampai setengah detik, aku dibuat kaget oleh foto yang ia tunjukan. Aku benar-benar kaget! Bahkan mataku membulat lebar!

"_His name is_ Sebastian Michaelis. _He's your stepbrother_."

Mataku yang membulat lebar menatap orang di hadapanku. "Apa... Maksudnya ini?"

"Eh? Kau tampak terkejut? Kenapa?"

"Bo.. Bodoh!" Ugh! Bagaimana keadaan wajahku saat ini? "Ka.. Kau ingin mempermainkanku, hah?!"

"Ah... Kenapa jadi marah?"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kenapa kau menunjukanku fotomu?!"

"Kau tidak bilang ada larangan apapun."

"Tapi... Te.. Tetap saja aku tidak bisa terima!"

"Jadi kau juga menolak foto yang terakhir?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, dan sesuai perjanjian, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi." Sebelum orang itu pergi, dia tersenyum kecil. "Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar berusaha melupakan perasaanmu. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut."

Eh? Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia serius? Raut wajahnya tampak kecewa setelah senyuman itu menghilang. Apa kali ini dia serius? Atau mungkin ini hanya candaannya. Tapi... Nada suara dan raut wajahnya tak menunjukan kalau ia sedang bercanda. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya. Dia kakakku.

Ya. Dia hanya kakakku. Kakak tiri yang ternyata adalah putra adopsi dari ayah tiriku. Kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun. Tapi... Apa dia serius? Aku sendiri tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaanku padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kalau aku menyukainya. Bahkan tak terpikir olehku untuk menyukainya.

Sebastian Michaelis. Tadi dia mengucapkan nama itu seraya menunjukan fotonya.

_'Sudahlah, kali ini adalah foto yang terakhir. Kalau kau menolaknya juga, aku tidak mau membantumu lagi. Kau hanya akan menyiksaku.'_

Tunggu!

Kalau aku menolaknya, dia tidak akan membantuku lagi. Dalam arti lainnya, mungkin saja dia tidak mau membuat kontak terlalu banyak denganku. Seperti mengantarku ke sekolah, sarapan dan makan malam bersama, serta akan lebih minim kontak di antara kami.

Lalu berada terlalu lama di dekatku, hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa. Karena mungkin saja aku akan menangis lagi di dekatnya. Mau tidak mau, dia akan menenangkanku. Dan jika aku tertawa, dia akan tertawa bersamaku. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia tidak dapat memilikiku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kudeskripsikan ini benar atau tidak, tapi...

... Keadaan ini mirip seperti aku dan _brother_ Ciel.

Jadi begitu ya... Aku mengerti sekarang. Jika suatu saat _brother_ Ciel tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan kaget dan mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Marah dan membentak. Lalu jika _brother_ sudah tahu yang sebenarnya dan aku malah menghindar, dia pasti akan bingung dan serba salah, sama sepertiku sekarang ini.

Astaga... Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

"Hey...! Tunggu!", teriakku ketika orang itu hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

Dia menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau bermaksud merubah posisi antara aku dan _brother_ Ciel, kan?"

"Kau menyadarinya? Hmph... Kupikir kau hanya gadis egois yang bodoh."

Aku berlari menghampirinya. "Maaf telah membuatmu susah. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena aku jadi mengerti mengenai hal yang 'tidak penting' ini."

"Baguslah."

"Kau merencanakan ini agar aku tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh?"

"Ya. Tapi... Ada hal lain yang lebih penting."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu terhadap Ciel." Dia tersenyum. "Yang tadi... Aku tidak main-main."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah. Ternyata kau memang gadis bodoh."

"Hey...!"

"Lebih singkatnya, apa kau menerima foto terakhir yang kutunjukan padamu?"

Ekh! Itu artinya... Dia serius menyukaiku?!

Aku gelagapan. "I.. Itu... Aku... Masih belum paham."

"Hah.. Baiklah. Temui aku jika kau sudah mengerti dan segera berikan jawabanmu padaku. Aku menunggumu."

Mataku menatap punggung orang itu yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh. Aku berpikir. Jadi dia juga bermaksud untuk menyampaikan perasaannya melalui foto itu? Intinya, dia menyukaiku dan ingin aku menjadi kekasihnya? Begitukah? Apa aku salah? Kurasa tidak. Aku benar.

Ya ampun... Kupikir dia hanya akan menganggapku sebagai adik perempuannya. Mungkinkah semua yang ia lakukan karena perasaannya itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan Paula? Apa dia menyukai Paula? Atau mungkin, Paula hanyalah masa lalunya saja mulai saat ini. Jadi...

Senyumku merekah saat ini juga. Kakiku berlari untuk mengejarnya yang sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku terus berlari dan sampai akhirnya aku menemukan dia tengah berjalan menuju halaman depan. Melihat itu, aku menambah sedikit kecepatan lariku.

Suara ketukan sepatuku memenuhi lorong ini. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan dia menoleh kearahku. Dia menyadari kedatanganku. Karena itulah, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya. Mata kami saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Nafasku terengah.

"Aku..." Kuatur nafasku agar kembali normal. "Aku menerima foto terakhirnya, Sebastian Michaelis."

Kedua mata orang itu terbelalak. "Sungguh?!"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah telah membuat seorang gadis mengejarmu sampai terengah-engah seperti ini?"

"Haha... Itu salahmu yang berlari mengejarku. Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengejarku." Dia meraih daguku. "Karena aku yang lebih dulu mengerjarmu."

Eh?

"Tapi kau bilang, kau menyukai Paula."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Kau. Kurasa."

"Bodoh. Sejak kapan aku menyukainya?"

"Lho? Tapi kau tampak serius padanya. Kau selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama, kencan, kau bahkan lebih membelanya daripada aku."

"Karena dia kekasihku."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Begini, Paula menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaannya. Kasihan jika kutolak. Dan sebagai kekasihnya, aku harus melindunginya, kan? Yah... Walaupun hanya keisenganku saja."

"Menemaninya di sekolah sampai membolos kuliah masih kau sebut keisengan?"

"Ah.. Ya, saat itu aku sempat terkejut ketika kau mengatakan aku membolos kuliah demi Paula." Dia terkekeh. "Ya ampun, kau tidak tahu terima kasih ya?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa bilang semua itu demi Paula? Aku hanya ingin menemani dan menjagamu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?"

"Eh? Jadi... Kau selalu ke sekolahku hanya untuk menjagaku? Bukan untuk menemani Paula?"

"Yap!"

Jadi selama ini aku salah sangka? Tapi... Huh! Siapa suruh dia melakukan sejauh itu untuk melindungi Paula? Apa yang dia lakukan hanya membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang menyukai temanku itu. Dia memang pandai berakting.

Perlahan senyumku merekah. "_Thank you very much._"

"E.. Err..." Orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "_You_.. _You're welcome_."

"Aku ingin ke cafe. Kau mau ikut?"

"Eh? Cafe?"

"Ya. Aku juga akan mengajak _brother_ Ciel." Sorot mataku melembut. "Dia pasti senang jika ditraktir adik satu-satunya."

"..."

"Ayolah, jangan diam saja. Aku juga akan mentraktirmu. Ayo kita pergi."

Dia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Hey... Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" Aku memerhatikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tidak senang. "Apa karena aku mengajak _brother_ Ciel?"

"Ah..! Ti.. Tidak, tidak..."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh hati kepadanya lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Karena aku sudah memutuskan!"

"Memutuskan? Memutuskan apa?"

"Memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang yang ada difoto terakhir yang kau tunjukan padaku."

Dia terperangah. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. "Ka.. Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Kau menganggapku bercanda? Huh! Ya sudah, tidak apa.", ujarku dengan nada kesal seraya beranjak meninggalkannya.

"He.. Hey! Bu.. Bukan itu maksudku!" Orang itu meraih tangan kananku. Matanya menatapku penuh arti. "Tak apa, kan, kalau kakak tirimu ini menyukaimu dan ingin terus berada di sisimu?"

Eh?

"Tentu saja tak apa. Aku senang." Aku membalas tatapannya yang penuh arti itu. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku... Sebastian..."

Tangannya terentang. Dia memelukku. "Menyebalkan. Apa itu caramu memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu? Kakak dan adik sama saja. Haha..."

"He.. Hey...!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Dan pastikan suatu saat kita pergi berdua saja."

"Hee...! A.. Apa maksudmu dengan berdua saja?!"

"Tentu saja kencan."

"Huaa...! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Ahh... Kau banyak omong. Padahal aku yakin kau mengharapkan kencan denganku, kan?"

"Ti.. Tidak, kok!"

"Ayo kita pergi." Dia merangkul bahuku. "Semoga saja kakakmu sedang pergi. Dengan begitu, kita akan pergi berdua saja."

"Apa?! Hey!"

Lelaki bermata _ruby_ itu jalan mendahuluiku. Sementara aku masih terdiam seraya menatapnya.

Orang itu hanya kakak tiriku. Lebih-lebih hanya anak adopsi ayah tiriku. Jadi dia sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah apapun. Berbeda dengan _brother_ Ciel. Dia benar-benar kakak kandungku. Kami ada hubungan darah. Itulah sebabnya aku harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku terhadap _brother_ Ciel. _A forbidden love._

_Well_... Kurasa aku akan berjuang mulai saat ini. _From today on, my mission is looking for my true love. Will my true love is my stepbrother? Maybe. God only knows._

Orang itu menoleh kearahku. "Hey...! Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat!"

Aku tersenyum lebar seraya berlari mendekatinya. "Haha... Iya, iya, cerewet."

_My love story will begin today._

_-FIN-_

* * *

Yosh! Selesai juga! Dan... Silakan mereview ^^


End file.
